Dragonball Z The Darkness: Season 2
by thesentence
Summary: AU. In the present day, Goku and Bulma face The Darkness. Four months ago, the world was caught in a drought. Just then, Mark summons a miracle worker, but to what end? To face Mark in the final showdown, Goku must assemble The Men Who Transcend The Gods. DC Comics crossover.


Dragonball Z: The Darkness, Season 2

_Present day_

"Gokuuuuuu!" shouts Bulma. Just then, a bright light shines from within the dark shell that Goku is trapped in. Goku breaks out of it and falls to his knees. Bulma runs over and places her hand on his shoulder. "Goku, are you okay? You had me worried."

"I'm fine, but we're not safe yet. The Darkness is still covering the Earth. If we don't do something, it will cover the entire universe, and life as we know it will be over!" Goku stands up and lifts his head, seeing the never-ending darkness shrouding everything around him. He screams at the top of his lungs, speaking to the perpetrator. "Mark, I know you're there! Show yourself, God of Evil!" Appearing half a mile over his head, Goku sees Mark Zuko with red skin, sharp black fingernails and large black horns coming out of the sides of his head. His sclera are yellow and his pupils more animalistic and demonic. His teeth are razor sharp and still wears a black suit despite his demonic appearance.

"Are you ready to face the truth, Goku? Do you finally realize how hopeless your situation is, Saiyan," asked Mark in a demonic voice. Goku only looks at Mark with determination in his eyes. "There is always hope, Darkness. I will defeat you." Mark holds out his arms and makes a sadistic smile. "Then come for me, Goku! Show me your power!" Goku charges up at the Darkness and the two of them begin their final battle.

**Chapter 1: Crime Bible**

_Two months ago_

Mark's eyes glow red as he looks colossally angry at his enemies. A black aura surrounds him as he says the name of his signature move. "Crime Bible, page 7: Pride." A massive shockwave engulfs the entire Earth as Goku, Bills, Superman and Wonder Woman are overwhelmed by his power. The shockwave continues into outer space, and the rest of the universe feels it as well.

In Other World, the check-in station shakes violently as Snake Way itself collapses. The ogres hang on to whatever they can, fearing for their lives. The Kais are at Grand Kai's planet and the five of them drop down to their stomachs, holding their hands on top of their heads, preparing for the worst. "Northy, what's happening," asked a frightened West Kai. "It's coming from Earth! It's Mark Zuko!"

"Who's Mark Zuko?!"

"HAVEN'T YOU BEEN PAYING ATTENTION?! He's the God of Evil, the Darkness Incarnate! He is the new source of evil in this universe!"

"Th-the Darkness is back?! We're doomed!"

On the Supreme Kai's planet, Kibito Kai, Old Kai, East Supreme Kai and West Supreme Kai brace themselves for impact. "Old Kai, what's going on," asked Kibito. Old Kai looks with concern. "The Darkness is finally showing us his true power. Goku has failed." East looks worried. "I just became part of your group not too long ago, and now the universe will come to an end?! I might want to go back to the Crime Bible now!" West Supreme Kai folds her hands, looking into the heavens, making a heartfelt wish. "Goku, please. You must win."

Back on Earth, the shockwave ends as Mark dissolves the black aura. His hands and face are now covered with red skin. His fingernails are sharp and black. Large demonic horns stick out from the sides of his head. His sclera are yellow and his pupils are long and slitted. Goku looks on in confusion and terror. "What's going on? I can't feel his energy anymore," thought Goku. Goku turns his head right, looking at Bills. "Bills, tell me you can feel his energy!" Bills squints his eyes, nervous. "I can't, Goku."

"You're kidding me!"

"As you know, there are three main dimensions of power: mortal, Other World and god. If Mark were in the same dimension of power as me or lower, I would be able to sense him."

"So what does that mean," asked a worried Superman.

"There is one dimension of power higher than the gods, and that is Abstract."

"Abstract," asked Wonder Woman.

"Yes. Mark has entered the dimension of the abstracts, ideas in physical form. Only Mojaro and Vyndktvx would be able to sense him now."

Mark looks at his enemies, speaking in a demonic voice. "You know, I wanted to save the Sin of Pride for last, but since you royally pissed me off, I was forced to use it." Mark takes one step forward. "Prepare yourselves!"

_Four months ago_

Goku wakes up in bed inside of his hut. He rubs his eyes, getting ready for the day ahead. He looks to his right, seeing Chi-Chi with her back facing him. Goku sits up from bed in his white boxers, thinking about the fight on Mars. The Spirit Bomb did its job, but he knows that Mark is far from finished. He also knows that Mark will get stronger from that last encounter. Luckily, Superman is now Goku's new sparring partner to help keep his strength up now that he has reached his limit (at least as a mortal). Right after the fight on Mars, Rachel gave Goku the power of teleportation; with it, he no longer needs a ki source to lock onto, he can go wherever he wants.

In the past month, Goku has visited the Justice League at their satellite watchtower. Whenever Superman wasn't around, he trained with Wonder Woman or Captain Marvel. Thanks to the crates of Persona Plus at Bulma's place, Goku was able to keep up with them. After training, he would go back to the hut and farm the radishes. Because of Chi-Chi's time as Damage, Goku began to second guess his role as a husband and decided to help her out more often. Goku stands up from bed now and puts on his clothes before heading downstairs.

Minutes later, Chi-Chi can smell something cooking. She wakes up a bit surprised, wondering what's going on. She sits up, wearing a white nightgown as she yawns. She walks into the kitchen and is deeply touched when she sees Goku cooking at the stove. Goku makes a boyish grin at his wife. "Hey, Chi-Chi! I'm just about done!" Goku then fixes their plates, but Chi-Chi seems curious. "We have a food maker now, Goku." "Yeah, I know, but there is a certain satisfaction you get when you make the food yourself." After fixing the plates, Goku puts the skillet into the sink and then walks over to pull out Chi-Chi's chair. Chi-Chi sits down, then Goku sits across from her. "Let's eat!"

After eating their breakfast, Goku took the liberty of washing the dishes. The two of them then put on their clothes for the day; Goku had put on his blue vest with dark pants and black shoes, and Chi-Chi put on a pink Chinese dress with bright gray pants and purple boots. The married couple step outside before taking to the sky.

Goku and Chi-Chi fly over the ocean, making their way to what remains of Hercule City. The two of them decided to fly slow since they are in no rush. Goku looks back at his wife with a calm smile. "So, Chi-Chi, what do you want to do when you get there, other than defend yourself, I mean?" Chi-Chi keeps her head forward, maintaining silence. "I was thinking we could probably go to one of their movie theaters, if they're still open." Chi-Chi maintains her silence, and Goku drops his smile, looking concerned. "Chi-Chi, we had Rachel to bring back your victims last month, freeing you of all charges. Don't tell me you're still thinking about that." Chi-Chi now looks at Goku through the corners of her eyes.

"It doesn't change what I did, Goku. Mark put something in his Persona drinks to corrupt me, but according to him, he only amplified the darkness that was already there. I killed those people, Goku, and I took Gohan's face. I tried to blame Mark because it was easier than blaming myself."

"Stop beating yourself up, Chi-Chi. Gohan forgave you already, so there is nothing to worry about." Chi-Chi looks down now, her eyes watering. "What's to stop me from doing it again? If Mark really has a hold over me, what's to stop him from making me attack Gohan again, or Goten, or our friends, or you?" Chi-Chi lifts her head, looking at Goku with tears forming in her eyes. "How do we know if I can be trusted?" Goku looks at her for a moment before turning his head forward again. "You've conquered your inner demons before, Chi-Chi. Don't let Mark get to you."

* * *

Minutes later, Goku and Chi-Chi find themselves walking through what seems to be a completely undamaged city. They are in the spot where Hercule City should be, except this place isn't Hercule City. Goku and Chi-Chi can even see that there are people walking the streets and driving their cars. "What is this place? This isn't Hercule City! This isn't even the sector it belongs in! This is... what the hell is this place," asked a confused Chi-Chi. Goku looks around at the large video screens on the billboards, but then one catches his eye. An announcer can be heard.

_Welcome to Bialya. Today is the weekly tribute to the one who provides for us. Everyone pay tribute to Gog, the god of light._

Just then, Goku and Chi-Chi see a 20 feet tall being in gold armor with a horned helmet and a white cloth covering his torso. The being holds out his hands with a benevolent smile. "People of Bialya, I ask not of your worship. I am but a humble servant of life, doing what I can to help." Suddenly, a mother approaches the giant god called Gog with a girl in a wheelchair. "Gog, can you make my daughter walk?" Gog goes to one knee and touches his giant finger to the girl's head. Gog then removes his finger and the girl finds herself standing up. The girl's eyes begin to tear up. "Thank you, Gog." Gog closes his eyes with a reassuring smile. "I am happy to help, my child."

Goku looks on, feeling something off about the giant god. "Chi-Chi, do you feel that?"

"I do. He may seem like a caring deity, but we know better. Plus, I have his psychometric history on file." Goku looks at Chi-Chi seriously. "You do?" "Gog is indeed a god, but according to his file, every planet he visits mysteriously dies. He goes to a planet, performs miracles, and then a week later, he leaves that planet and the planet dies of unknown causes. I don't think he has this planet's concerns in mind, Goku, do you?"

Gog looks over at Goku and Chi-Chi. He walks over to them and shrinks down to 7 feet tall. "Perhaps this is better for you. Sorry, but I did not anticipate your arrival here in Bialya." Gog makes another benevolent smile. "You must be Goku and Chi-Chi. I understand that you two have marital issues. Perhaps I can do something to aid you." Chi-Chi looks at Gog with fury. "Sorry, but we don't need your help. We can handle it ourselves." "Suit yourselves, but aren't you curious about how you got here, or even what universe you are in?" Goku steps forward a bit, questioning him. "What are you saying, Gog? Are you saying you pulled us into another universe?" Gog maintains his smile. "Not me mind you, but Mark told me that you two were having trouble and needed a vacation, so he sent you here."

"And where is here, exactly," asked Chi-Chi. Gog responds in his aged yet benevolent voice.

"You are obviously familiar with the Justice League at this point, so you tell me." Goku seems shocked. "You mean we're in the DC Universe," asked Goku.

"A version of it. What do you know about dreams?" Goku looks stumped by the question. "Um, images when you fall asleep, right?" Gog chuckles. "Well, that is one way to describe it. Dreams are merely waves of thought in the mind, but what if you could give your thoughts physical form? If you are a god, then this feat would be very possible. Mark Zuko is such a god, able to create an entire universe formed from his own memories, his thoughts and desires. That, my children, is the Crime Bible." Chi-Chi and Goku both stare in horror at the realization that Gog just gave them. "The Crime Bible?! You mean Mark's ability that he used on Mars?!" asked a scared Goku. "Yes, Goku. The Crime Bible is more than just controlling negative emotions; it allows the user to create a universe of the mind and give it physical form..." Gog now whispers into Goku's ear. "Just like he did five years ago." Goku's eyes snap wide open in horror. "Did you not find it too convenient, Goku? Did you not question Whis, even once, how the Justice League and their enemies could possibly exist? Mark has watched you for years, pushing you down this path. He wanted you to believe that Superman was real, and you fell for it. The DC Universe is what it always was: fiction."

Gog steps back. Goku tightens his fist, looking at the ground in defeat. "This can't be. Whis knew this whole time and he didn't tell me?" Gog turns his back on Goku and Chi-Chi as he walks away. "Wait, where are you going," shouts Chi-Chi. The landscape blurs, transforming into a fiery wasteland. "Welcome back to Apokolips, Goku." Goku now sees Darkseid standing before him. "Last time you were here, you could barely keep up with me. I hope you remembered to retain some of Superman's power before coming here." Chi-Chi summons a can of Persona Plus and gives it to Goku. Goku drinks it and immediately powers up to Super Saiyan God. Chi-Chi then summons a suit of blue energy armor.

"What do you want, Darkseid," asked Goku.

"You want to defeat Mark, don't you? Well, I have a solution. What if I told you that his greatest weapon is hiding in a dead universe, one that he created?"

"Greatest weapon? And just what is Mark's greatest weapon," asked Chi-Chi. Darkseid makes a grim smile. "Ever heard of Trigon the Terrible?"

* * *

Hours later, Goku and Chi-Chi find themselves back at the hut, teleported there by Darkseid. Darkseid had sent them back to their own universe, which the Earth has been caught in a drought since the fight on Mars one month prior. Goku can't shake what Darkseid told them, but tries to put it out of his mind for now.

Goku and Chi-Chi decide to teleport to Hercule City this time, only now they discover that it is mysteriously rebuilt. Goku then hears giant footsteps as the people gather around the approaching giant. Goku now feels a power beyond comprehension, a power he just felt in the Crime Bible. Gog appears before everyone now and they all cheer. "Gog," said a surprised Goku. Gog lowers his palm, getting the people to quiet down. "People of Hercule City! Your so-called savior, Hercule, was recently revealed to be a fraud, but now I have undone some of the damage his reputation caused to this city. I will try to do my best to not only aid Hercule City, but the rest of planet Earth." The people of Hercule City now begin to chant his name.

"Yeah, now he is a hero with a true face, someone who actually helps us," said a woman.

"Yeah, he doesn't scam us like Hercule did. I hear that Hercule is not as strong as he pretends to be," said a man.

Goku and Chi-Chi look up at Gog, knowing that his presence brings bad news for the Earth, but for now, all they can do is wait. Once Gog shows his hand, then they may take action against him.

**Next Chapter: He is your friend and your enemy. He is your savior and destroyer. He loves you. He hates you. He will help you. He will hurt you. Beware the Darkness!**


End file.
